HolyGeek Linux Report
LINUX Without The Hype A HolyGeeks report for Tmxxine Linux is an alternative operating system to the ubiqitous MS Windows. It is: * Free * Fun * Future enhanced F F F antastic. I am a fan. I also like Windows XP and playful fish. Linux is stable, viruses are practically non existent. Linux is hardware independent, supporting community choice and international internet standards. Linux has some components that make it suited to Tmmxine and these are: # It is open source (like freeware but you also get the programming code - you lucky people) # It maintains and develops standards with ease of use and servicibility as a goal # It has an excellent penguin (Tux) Wot happened to me (A true story from Lobster) My first experience of Linux was an old Slackware distribution double set. My computer friends had never even heard of Linux and could not understand my interest. Well after 5 weeks with a 14.400 modem dial up and questions about graphic cards and so on to anyone who would help, I eventually got the X window terminal and then Netscape running in low res. Frankly it was dire. Like eating tar. (Health warning for the curious - Do not eat tar!) I did not have the patience or the inclination to go any further but knew Linux was important and kept an eye on its development and progress. A desktop Linux was emerging. One day whilst seeking Nirvana (the mind state not the band), I came across Redmond Linux on the cover of a magazine - I think this became Xandros. It gave me only one problem (getting the mouse to work) and it ran smoothly and looked familiar. mmm . . . I decided Linux was advancing sufficiently to move but not cold turkey for this cructacean - hell no. Take your time Crusty - take a couple of years to migrate. :First I needed a good distro and I eventually settled on Knoppix. 100% free Debian, does not touch your hard drive (the whole thing is booted from CD - by changing your bios settings) and later you can install on a hard disk. Knoppix is designed to run primarily from CD. Knoppix is good. It works. It is stable. I liked it - eh but now what . . . : Most of the programs with Linux are available and usually better on Windows as freeware (that is my opinion). Well I decided to program. I choose programming in XBasic as it was dual Linux/Windows. I tried very hard to do all the development in Linux; learning by doing but ended up in MS Windows again. Yep gentle reader, I am a slacker. My efforts to program led to ALMS A simple program but at present only compiled for Windows. Knoppix taught me many things, I had to use Bash (the command line). During all this, I tried an old Red Hat distro and started reading up on Tux. I was trying to burn Mandrake distros (a few dozen fried disks later I can burn distros no problemo). I then went into distro frenzy. I had broadband now. Very quickly I developed a liking for small distros (shorter downloads) and self booters. They were a good introduction. I was now installing distros like Yoper, Ubuntu and Fedora to hard drive but I still prefer the smaller distros. I have Kanotix as my main systems now but I had to partition the hard disk, learn German (well almost), resolve the resolution and sort out the broadband connection. The CD booting version was easier. It is only because Kanotix uses cutting edge 100% free Debian that I persevered. In other words it is not as simple as it makes out or promises. Life. All this learning takes time, all these little niggles need sorting. Nobody but programmers and incessant tinkerers should be concerned with an operating system. It is after all just a carrier for a browser and a few niche programs (mainly a browser though). An OS is nothing more than a glorified BIOS. Anyways . . . I was getting up to speed. Linux has strange ways. For example Linux sometimes denies you access to your own CD ROM drive. This is a security measure called mounting but it feels like censorship. "Give me back my CD you fascist, fish eating, Geek," would be heard on numerous occasions and in stronger dialects. Existence is suffering and Linux was helping to drive this piece of Buddha dharma home. Slow Migration is it even required? Don't do drugs or Linux on an empty stomach. Take your time. If you are keen and can take the steep learning curve - go for it. My plan was to take two years to move over to Linux. For the average punter an operating system comes with the computer. This really is the test. When a hardware seller says, 'I can sell you this system for X amount with Windows XP but with the Free OS it is $100 less. Which would you go for? Most will still go for the safe Windows route. The ever fabled, smoother and easier and better and update in a years time for more fleecing. Baaa! Baaa! OR they might say 'Is it a penguin?' Tux powered? Q: Is Linux better than XP? :A: No. For the average user no. Not yet. I estimate a year or two and it will be very hard not to be using Linux. It will be in phones more. Running PDA's. Why should a license be paid to Microsoft, when the free option is working? Q: You get what you pay for right? :A: IBM, SUN, Novell and other major companies are investing millions in developing Linux. That will pay for the required desktop enhancements and tweaks. Linux is already reknowned as reliable geek technology. Q: Commercial software is better right? :A: Yes. There is freeware that is good quality and worth making use of. Open Office is completely stable and works well. Firefox and Thunderbird all work (you can use them on Windows too). That ease of use will continue. The real debate is not after all about whether your computer has Intel inside; it is whether it works. A working environment is the criteria and Linux is working for more and more people. It is almost ready for mass migration (March 2005) but not quite. The global commercial benefits of Linux, far outweigh the interests of closed source Microsoft. The Bill Gates legacy is coming to an end, the service orientated Microsoft is completely dependent on charging or leasing what is neither required, viable or fun. When should I move to Linux? The truth is that Microsoft has done the computer industry a great service. Every desktop PC has the same gneric OS and it is a good, simple usable OS. Yes there are Windows variants but Linux too is very varied (more so). We will move to Linux when it is convenient to do so. In other words when it is fully compatible and no different from running Windows. If you want to be different use an abacus. Maybe in early 2006 or 2007 most of us will be using Linux without even pausing to notice the transition. *** I agree with you, Lobster. Desktop standardization has been a boon in workplace environments. Years ago, I remember working at a company that was deciding which computer to go with - the then new PC or another microcomputer not MS-based. The 'other' computer had superior hardware features, but the microcomputer with the MS software won out because of ease of use. And then later on, I was supporting in a PC and Macintosh environment. PC software support was simple, because of the standards people had adopted, but the Macs? Sheesh! It seemed like every person with a keyboard and a design idea was writing and selling software for children and students, and support was exceedingly difficult because it was an era of 'anything goes.' And even on the PC, one OS I supported, the wonderful PICK OS, had at least 12 variations. Linux was/is the same, but I see it winnowing down to commonalities that are wonderful now. -- joyce Installing software Do you know what any of these are? # Furballs or tarballs (or something) # Apt get # RPM # Klik No reason why you should unless you are a Linux user. They are all methods of installing software. Who cares? I want to go to a web site click on install or download and then run a sef extracting file. That is not too much to program. You have to do this as root incidentally. Don't know what that means? Why should you. Root and Su (super user) and mounting and . . . all geek gibberish. Installation should be as easy as going to a site and clicking a button (this is what Klik is attempting). It is coming. What is the best Linux Distro? Distro = distribution It means how Linux is configured and what packages are provided The best Linux distro does need consistancy. It has not emerged yet. There is great variability in the Linux world. Some Linux distributions such as Red Hat, Mandrake and Susy/Novell and Xandros are sold. They also provide free versions (no support and other service features). Others such as Debian with derivatives such as Ubuntu and Knoppix are free. Linux is varied in style, presentation, content and goals. Variability should come after consistancy and a common core. Ubuntu will send you a free CD ROM, so you can try out Linux. Advanced Linux Magicians should consider Sourcemage Of all the distros I have tried 3 stand out: 1. Knoppix for ease of use and simplicity of operation. 2. Fedora for flexibility and professionalism 3. Puppy for speed Gradually we begin to understand what is wanted from a distro and Puppy is closest. Lean and faster than anything else. It is simple and Windows like. Is Linux more reliable? No. Potentially yes but for most users and most desktop machines (not servers where it undoubtedly is more reliable) at the present time (March 2005) NO. Programs crash (because they are in early development or badly written or whatever). Programs behave differently. Commands are different. Menus are different. It is not choice, it is inconsistency. However the programs and environment are all improving very rapidly. Linux is getting more reliable and easy for desktop users. I always feel more secure in Linux. Sometimes too secure. Can not get into my own system half the time . . . With Windows I am being bombarded by phishers, trojan writers, system hijackers, spyware and other Gates to nowhere. Q: What software is reliable on Linux * Firefox * Thunderbird * Open Office * Gaim * Audacity Q:Can I use my mic? Sometimes. Maybe if you fiddle with esoteric settings for a while. Maybe it just works. Q:Can I use my modem? It depends on type of modem you have. If you have got winmodem, you'll have to look for some linux driver on linmodems.org, but it'll be hard job to install it :-( Q:Can I use Wi-Fi? Probably not but increasingly yes. Q:USB? You will have to reboot and probably not even then. Though I did get my USB camera working with Linux easily and this was a major struggle with XP (I had to wait until the drivers were created) * I want to see ease of detection for monitors, as well. That was the only difficulty I have had with Fedora installs, both as desktop and server. * I want my USB Mic (Plantronix) to install, and also the thumb drive, another USB device. The iRiver software i think may be an issue. -- joyce Geek Appeal ~ The Creature - IT LIVES! Now: * You know you want it * It is kewl to be Geek * Installing is easier * "Gettin' better every day ..." Q: I want to try Linux :A: Want to be part of the future eh? Welcome to the Real World. Try one of the live distros mentioned below (they all run from CD. Knoppix Based on 100% free Debian. Secure. Well supported and developed. This is a big 600-700meg distro. However it is very stable. Klaus Knopper listens to his users. I sent off for the distro as it was impossible to download from modem. Knoppix free pdf Book Austrumi Latvian language with English support. Puppy Small Windows like, can run from CD or keydrive. SO cute. I liked the way Barry responded and helped clarify. He is also doing something rather cutting edge and unique (They would not have him on Sourceforge) Beatrix Simple Gnome based. Vast potential. Nice cats. This is so elegant. 200 meg though. It only has the programs the average user requires. Probably the most pleasant Linux to just use for those not interested in computers. Lnx-bbc Experienced users, 'Leave no trace' rescue CD Feather Linux Small dark and cool. Knoppix based. Based on Damn Small. SAM Mandrake based 200 meg ISO, Firefox and Skype included. Very usable. More features than Beatrix. Damn Small Linux A business card size (50MB) bootable Live CD Linux distribution, it has a functional and easy to use desktop. Based on Knoppix. Luit Modular version of Damn Small Linux To run one of these distros: * Download the ISO file and burn using BurnCDCC * Enter your Bios * Change to boot from CD * Play with distro * Change back to boot from hard disk in the BIOS There now, you are a Linux user . . . (not so difficult was it) Conclusion - Tux swallows Microsoft IBM, Sony and Toshiba are working on the cell processor, (10 times) faster than Intel's best. The cell processor, initially for the Play Station 3, is a grid-style super computer consisting of many small computers, connected on-chip, in a grid pattern to work together. Linux, will move easily onto this processor already supporting grid computing now. MS is tied in with Intel. The many processor capability of Linux will enable its precedence. The public (me an' you guys) buy rubbish or even unworking or lethal products if hyped. We are fleeced. Baaa, Baaaa. Linux is used by computer hardcore power users, requiring more robust facilities. Increasingly desktop and easier to use distributions are encouraging people to try Linux. Firefox is doing well because it works and works well, with a potential 10% market share by mid 2005. Open Office 2 offers a free, sensible Office Suite. New Gnome Office and KDE Office suites are being developed. High quality and specialised programs are often designed for and on Linux with Windows users being provided for as a courtesy. Windows will eventually have support for running Linux. If it does not, then Linux will just swallow Windows. So you can just wait or become involved. The future is penguinated.